


如你所愿

by Driver233



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233
Summary: 113话的if线，艾伦与耶格尔派与吉克顺利汇合，利威尔沦为阶下囚，即将面对腥风血雨
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	如你所愿

【艾利】如你所愿  
*含性暴力描写，可能会引起不适请谨慎阅读，名字瞎起的可能与文章无关  
是113话的if线，艾伦一行人到达巨树森林与吉克顺利相遇，纯炖肉请不要纠结细节

“弗洛克，我说过不能伤害他吧，”棕发青年皱着眉头踏入房间，里面的混乱状况让他颇为不满，“现在这是什么情况？”  
曾经作为兵团办公室的房间仿佛被巨人横冲直撞过，成堆的文件散落四周，破烂的桌椅七扭八歪，碎木头、纸屑、血迹撒在地板上。在这一片狼藉中，一向所向披靡的男人被五花大绑地禁锢在椅子上。  
恶行的执行者，为数不多知晓秘密的同伴摊摊手:“我也不想这么干，但是他反抗得太厉害了，你看看为了控制住他我们这边多少人受伤了？”  
青年看了看被揍得狼狈不堪的同伴们，又对着男人打量了一番，转头对弗洛克说:“你们先出去一下吧，我有话要和他说。”  
弗洛克意味深长地看了他一眼，紧接着对昔日的长官，此前的最大威胁，现在的阶下囚露出傲慢的笑，说道:“没问题。”就带着部队离开了房间，重重关上大门。

偌大的房间徒留二人相对无言。自从雷贝里欧奇袭之后俩人就已经无话可说，在或者更早一点，素来带着幼稚冲动的男孩在一瞬间知晓了秘密，开始沉默寡言，更不要提此时此刻两方正处于针锋相对的状态。艾伦看着对方脸上的点点血迹，这些大多不是他的血，他想起刚刚离去的伤兵，被煽动的新兵徒有一腔热血，在尸山血海中摸爬滚打的士官长面前根本不值得一提，那些干涸的鼻血估计也是仗着人多势众制服他后的报复。他忍住没有擦去那些血渍，绕到椅子后面，用衣袖里的刀片割伤自己，看着男人修剪整齐的后脑勺，冷冰冰地说：“竟然会被那群人束缚住，四年短暂的和平让您的骨头也松了吗？”

没有回答，艾伦也不需要回答，当年从桌底摸出一把灰就能让他们吓得脸色苍白的男人，居然听了几声哀求就允许携带红酒，不得不说，安逸生活的力量真的很强大，多年如一日的冷峻冰山也能融化。那该死的虚伪的安宁。  
他解开了绑着他双臂的绳索，几滴血不慎滴在衣服上，未等他擦去，一个残影向他飞来。  
艾伦哈下腰，侥幸躲过一记重拳，在对方下一秒出腿的瞬间发动巨人之力，硬质化的晶体从双臂长出将对方牢牢固定在桌子上。他走近，避开对方踢腾的双腿，照着那精致绮丽的面容就是一拳。  
“嗯！”嘴巴被布条堵住，痛击只让利威尔发出一声闷哼，他还没反应过来，“啪”的一声脆响，脸颊上又是一片灼烧，更多的鼻血涌了出来，眼前一片模糊，耳朵嗡嗡作响。上一次被扇耳光已经是久远的事情了，那时候母亲刚去世，他去街上偷东西被抓包，被抽得爬不起来。现如今他被昔日的部下兼爱人——对，他们从未正式提过分手，哪怕在信里也从未提过，摁在桌子上猛抽耳光。

艾伦在他脸上左右开光了十几下，直到那张白皙透亮的脸被抽打得红肿，涌出的鼻血在上面绽开一朵花，此时的利威尔几乎没有还手之力，他喘息着仰卧在桌面上，咬的布条被血水口水浸湿，吸入的空气都泛着血腥味，发晕的大脑根本无暇控制双腿，只有那双眼还是一如既往地锋利凶狠，凌迟般地剜着青年的骨肉。  
艾伦对他凶狠的目光视而不见，连利威尔都沦落到要虚张声势的地步，他似乎也没有再装下去的必要了。上一秒还在抱怨弗洛克亏待长官的他，此刻看见自己的成果心里一点点的愧疚都不曾有，或许自己的内心早已坏掉，那都已经无所谓了，支撑利威尔到现在的是暴力，那么唯一让他顺从的也只有暴力。  
他解除硬质化，将几乎不省人事的男人翻了个个儿，将双手再次捆在一起；利威尔的脸砸在桌面上，他已经感觉不到痛，冰凉的桌面让他稍微清醒了些，当他察觉到艾伦正在分开他的双腿，解他的裤带时，他下意识地挣扎，也忽然明白为什么那些士兵没有将自己的双腿捆绑，原来这一切都是计划好的，他们就是想用最下品的方式侮辱他。  
“别动，士官长。”艾伦在他的乳头上拧了一下，疼得身体一阵抽搐，他正在摸索着卸下他的皮带装备，解开他的上衣，“我们好久没做了，为了自己您最好放松些，否则就不仅仅是上面受罪了。”  
艾伦的手臂环着男人的腰，一点点卸下多余的衣物，这使得利威尔不得不抬高屁股，原本自然下垂的双腿被绷紧，几乎是踮着脚尖才能维持住平衡。这个姿势格外有侮辱意味，只有酒馆女郎被摁在吧台上强暴时才会被摆出这种姿势。艾伦的大家伙哪怕隔着几层布料也能感觉到蓄势待发，明明之前这人俨然一副领导者的样子，现在就是一头发情的野兽。

裸露的肌肤贴在大理石桌面上，冰凉的触感再加上失血让利威尔打哆嗦，在残酷的现实前，回忆充当了安慰剂；他和艾伦厮磨缠绵的时间少得可怜。他们是在第一次见到大海之后正式交往的，之后的生活即使没有那么紧迫，士兵的身份总会为他们的关系钉上框架，要在框架之外伸展枝丫可不容易，况且从那以后，艾伦的笑容变少了，他再也不会露出额外的情绪，再也不用热烈的目光注视着他了，一种雾状的神秘感笼罩着他；屈指可数的几次性爱里，他能感受到艾伦兴致缺缺，甚至有时要他豁出脸去诱惑才能让少年回到状态；有一次他实在忍不住了，轻抚着少年日渐强壮的臂膀，半开玩笑地调侃他：“小鬼你最近什么情况？得手了就开始嫌弃我了吗？”  
艾伦怎么回复他的，他记不得了，只记得一抬头就看见少年早已泪流满面。  
那是艾伦最后一次在他面前哭泣，从此少年死去怪物诞生，在海的那一边降下浩劫。

此时艾伦已经剥下了他的裤子，像屠宰场里的屠夫验货似的检查他的肌肤，他掰开男人精壮诱人的臀部，吐了口唾沫在手上，试探性地向暗色的肛穴伸进一根手指，里面顺畅地惊人，他抽出手指，把大手摁在屁股上，瞪着银色的眼睛几乎是质问:“巨树之森里的条件那么差，您怎么连这种地方都洗的干干净净，到底想干嘛？”  
利威尔恍惚中想起身反抗，他不想再忍受一番言语上的荡妇羞辱了，结果下一秒一个结结实实的巴掌落在屁股上，那片肌肤立即灼烧起来，疼得他呜咽了一声。  
艾伦歪歪头，他没看到利威尔的表情，不过也无所谓，他本来也没想让他回答，光是这身体的反应就足矣。他轻柔地按摩了那块触目惊心的巴掌印，接着问:“我倒是真没想到您有这般癖好，是和您的部下们吗？还是和吉克？”  
接着就是一声如愿以偿的悲鸣，艾伦知道身下这位名为“最强”的人最后一丝尊严也被他玩弄光了。他恶劣地揉弄利威尔的会阴和阴囊，再将手指探进去检查，直到肠道不再那么干燥，他仰头吁了一口气，开始解裤子，许久未释放的阳具探出头来。他一手扶着这根东西，一手撑开那个本不是用来性交的地方，毫不留情地捅了进去。

“啊——！”撕裂般的疼痛沿着尾椎直达脑髓逼出喊叫，那个大家伙毫不留情地在男人身体里开疆拓土，尽管做了准备，利威尔的下面还是受伤流血了，不过艾伦压根儿就没想让他舒服，恶劣的霸凌是对他的凌辱，看着被带出来的血丝，青年眉头一皱，心里一阵抽痛，但他除了放慢了节奏之外并没有做多余的事；这种性事对双方来说都不好受，利威尔的肠道干涩紧绷，每次进出仿佛能硌出血来，怎么都操不软；艾伦有些不耐烦，他刚刚和青梅竹马吵过架，一股火气闷在心里没处发泄，他咬咬嘴唇，在那对白皙的丰臀上又掐又拧，逼出一声声含糊不清的呻吟，利威尔叫得越大声，艾伦就越满足，他的双手描摹着男人背上一道道伤疤，屁股上一块块淤青，感受到身下人的战栗，加快速度操干起来。

利威尔逐渐感受不到疼痛，受伤失血后的寒冷与麻木围绕着他。冰一样的桌面映着他脏兮兮的脸，夕阳从远处为他的身影镀上一层金红色的光晕。虚实之间他再一次回到那个下午，他捧住少年的头，站在一片金红中，不顾浪潮打湿衣服，给了他一个湿漉漉的回应；那晚他们回归于母体，徜徉在快感的羊水里融为一体。  
那个头发半长的，介于青涩与成熟之间的少年，被他自己杀死了。  
痛感渐渐消失了，待利威尔回过神来，身体里的那根阳具正一次次地碾过一片浅滩，陌生的  
久违的感觉像潮水般涌来；他下意识地抗拒这种感觉，虽然弗洛克临走时关上了门，但他确定外面的人正聚在一起听着他淫荡的声音，发出猥琐的窃笑，平日里高高在上的士官长沦为任人蹂躏的性工具一定会让对他怀恨已久的人大仇得报。可他的身体由不得自己了，触电般的感觉引得穴道一阵痉挛，酥酥麻麻的快感让他前面一直萎靡着的阳具也精神起来，同时他听见身后传来一声满足的轻喘，青年磁性的嗓音在他的身上激起潮红，他的穴道早就湿漉漉，热烈地吸吮着里面的巨物。夕阳下少年的面庞在眼前摇晃，他浸在温热的海水里，海浪将他冲上岸又拽进去；阵阵不成调子的淫荡呻吟从嘴中吐出，身后响起的水声越来越大，剧烈的高潮在脸上蒸腾起热浪，大颗大颗的眼泪夺眶而出。

那天艾伦靠在他怀里低声哭泣，月光为二人披上洁白无瑕的婚纱。  
“对不起。”他想起来了，少年说过的话。

“您像个女人一样潮吹了您知道吗，士官长？”  
淬过火的声音打断了他的思绪，艾伦从他身体里撤出，腥黏的精液顺着湿润的肠道流淌出来，滴在地砖上。被浸得湿透的布条被人拿掉，带着熟悉味道的黑色外套披在男人伤痕累累的身体上。  
迷离的视线再一次聚焦于一点。那人清俊的面容逐渐清晰，未等他看清面容，一片炽热迎上来，干燥的嘴唇被热烈亲吻。  
“说爱我吧，利威尔。”  
他想打他，胳膊抬不起来。  
“我永远不会原谅你。”  
一声如释重负的叹息:“那么便如你所愿。”


End file.
